Alcoba de secretos
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Cuando las puertas de un castillo se cierran, no hay nadie que pueda atravesar con sus ojos los muros, ¿existe el amor entre un sirviente y un príncipe? [OsoTodo] Mención de KaraTodoko. Portada por Lulunnis


—Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer—sentenció el cura y entonces tanto los labios de ella como los de él se unieron en un dulce beso delante de toda la multitud que había ido a presenciar la boda de los futuros nuevos reyes.

Osomatsu acababa de hacer su esposa a Todoko, la princesa del reino vecino con el cual se había acordado una alianza, luego de tantos años de guerras. Ambos hijos únicos de sus padres, eran la última esperanza de ambos reinos para terminar con esa época sangrienta llena de odio.

—No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil… tantas vidas perdidas no fueron en vano…—susurró la reina Aida, apoyándose en su esposo Atsushi que observaba serio como su pequeña niña se convertía en la mujer del príncipe vecino.

—Confío en que la princesa Todoko fue la mejor opción para mi hijo—dijo la reina Sacchi, que a diferencia de Aida, no tenía en alguien en quien apoyarse—. Mi esposo también lo espera, sobre todo considerando su adelantada y horrible enfermedad—agregó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos, pidiendo en su corazón a Dios que lo acunara y no lo dejara marchar tan pronto.

—Puede confiar en nuestra hija, su Majestad. Solo le pedimos que su hijo sea bueno con ella. Todoko es nuestra única niña y aunque la acabemos de casar para terminar con este nefasto enfrentamiento entre nuestros reinos, no permitiremos ningún maltrato sobre ella—El rey Atsushi nunca se andaba con rodeos y esta vez no fue la excepción. La reina contraria hizo una pequeña reverencia ante sus palabras antes de volver a hablar.

—Mi hijo, el príncipe Osomatsu, fue educado con los mejores tutores y tratos existentes en este mundo. Su hija está en buenas manos. Y estoy segura de que el bebé que nazca de esta unión, también—mencionó, recordando la obvia noche de bodas que los recién casados compartirían en el castillo.

Atsushi tuvo que mantener la compostura al pensar que el príncipe que tanto tiempo había odiado sería el que convertiría a su niña en una mujer esa misma noche. Aida notó lo tenso que se había puesto y acarició despacio su brazo para transmitirle serenidad, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Una vez que lo consiguió, los tres regresaron sus miradas a la pareja más importante en ese instante.

—Majestad, disculpe que seamos tan insistentes, pero…—habló Aida, acercándose despacio a Sacchi luego de haber visto suficiente de como el príncipe Osomatsu la tomaba de la cintura mientras saludaba a la gente, a sus súbditos—Me siento un poco insegura en cuanto a la seguridad de su castillo. Mi esposo y yo tenemos todo el nuestro bordado por guardias, por arqueros, por guerreros entrenados de sol a sol y…—Sacchi levantó la mano, pidiéndole callar y ella obedeció.

—Mi hijo tiene el mejor guardia personal de todo el territorio. Sus ojos son tan azules como la frialdad que puede emanar de él en cuanto debe ejecutar a alguien. Su hija está en buenas manos.

Aida sonrió, un poco más confiada y se recargó en Atsushi, llevando sus manos a su corazón.

—Que alivio…

—Pero su Majestad—Esta vez habló Atsushi, sosteniendo firmemente a Aida—, hay algo que también me inquieta.

—Exprésemelo con confianza.

—El niño que nuestra hija cobijó…—Al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba expresando decidió corregirse de forma inmediata—. El sirviente personal de nuestra niña, Todomatsu—dijo, poniéndose firme—, no causa ninguna desconfianza en su hijo, ¿verdad? Puedo dar mi palabra real de que es un chico de bien. Es algo joven, aún no llega a los veinte años, pero es extremadamente fiel de mi hija y jamás haría algo para deshonrar a quien ella ama. Ellos jamás andarían juntos, aunque parezca que sí por su cercanía. Se quieren como hermanos. Por favor… ¿podría tener eso en cuenta? Si por alguna razón, el príncipe Osomatsu llegase a desconfiar y manda a ejecutarlo por traición…

Sacchi repitió lo de la mano en alto para pedir silencio y Atsushi obedeció.

—Mi hijo no es ningún salvaje. Él jamás le haría daño de esa manera a su hija. Además, esta noche quedará en claro a quien le pertenece—dijo, sonriendo orgullosa al saber que Osomatsu haría suyo un cuerpo virginal en cuestión de horas—. Así que no hay de que preocuparse. Mi hijo tiene su guardia personal, su hija tiene a su sirviente personal y se entiende que quieran continuar con sus amistades y lealtades fieles incluso después del matrimonio. Los hará sentirse con confianza en este período de cambios.

Aida y Atsushi asintieron, decidiendo que había sido suficiente charla por el momento y que era hora de despedirse de su única bebé antes de regresar a su reino. Todoko, al contrario, permanecería en el contrario para siempre.

—Papá, mamá—La angelical voz de Todoko arrulló sus oídos antes de que ella extendiera sus brazos para envolverlos con ellos—. Los extrañaré mucho, pero sé que es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mi reino—susurró, con cierto dolor en el alma.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Todoko—murmuró Aida, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su vestido blanco y rozando el encaje de su velo. Pensar que su niña estaba vistiendo el mismo vestido que ella cuando se había casado con su marido la emocionaba demasiado.

—Te convertirás en una princesa excepcional, cariño—aseguró Atsushi, besando su frente para después buscar verla a los ojos—. Por favor nunca olvides que te amamos y que estaremos velando por tu seguridad incluso a la distancia. Y que Todomatsu es alguien digno de tu confianza, él se encargará de que todas nuestras cartas te lleguen sin excepción.

—Sí mamá, papá, Todomatsu es muy bueno con sus deberes y me apoyaré en él siempre que lo necesite. Confíen en mí. Estaré bien. Una princesa debe ser fuerte por su reino—Y con esas últimas palabras, se dieron el abrazo más fuerte para sellar la inevitable despedida.

La princesa Todoko y su sirviente personal Todomatsu observaron junto al príncipe Osomatsu y su guardia personal Karamatsu como el carruaje de los otros reyes marchaba lejos, iluminados por la tenue luz del atardecer.

—Se acerca la noche—anunció Karamatsu, mirando con firmeza a los recién casados—. Los escoltaré a su alcoba, altezas.

Osomatsu cambió su mirada, pero asintió, llevando de la cintura a su esposa directo a su habitación ahora compartida.

El primer en cruzar la puerta al interior de la habitación fue Osomatsu y pronto le siguió Todoko. Tanto Karamatsu como Todomatsu habían decidido quedarse en el pasillo, esperando a alguna orden, fuese de entrada o retirada para acatarla.

Pero esa orden nunca llegó, porque ella fue la primera en hacer el primer movimiento en falso.

Después de retirarse el velo, corrió directo a los brazos del guardia que la acogieron por inercia.

Osomatsu sonrió divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te hubieras esperado a quitarte el vestido también, ¿no crees?—preguntó, viendo como su esposa oficial pero no verdadera llenaba de besos los labios de Karamatsu que correspondían los que podía—O al menos a cerrar la puerta, ¿qué haremos si algún sirviente pasa justo por aquí y ve esto? Mi esposa en brazos de mi guardia personal…

—Mhh, cállate—contestó molesta Todoko entre besos, soltando un suspiro en cuanto Karamatsu le brindó el último en el cuello para después separarla con suavidad.

—Osomatsu tiene razón, alteza—Una vez que estaban a solas, dejaba los títulos formales de lado e iba al grano. Pero eso jamás le sucedía con Todoko. No podía verla como un igual, aún si fueran amantes desde hacia semanas—. Todo acaba de suceder, sería mejor si fingimos un poc…—Estaba diciendo cuando la voz de Osomatsu lo interrumpió.

—Ya tuve suficiente besándola en los labios allá afuera. Es tu amante, ¿no? Hazte cargo. Yo no quiero tener sexo con ella, encárgate tú. Solo trata de no embarazarla, aún debemos planear que haremos en caso de que el bebé salga parecido a ti.

Karamatsu se indignó al oír como el príncipe se expresaba de su amada e iba a replicar cuando un nuevo beso lo calló.

—Osomatsu tiene razón—susurró contra sus labios, mirándolo con deseo—. No quiero que me vuelva a besar otra boca que no sea la tuya. He tenido suficiente con vestirme de blanco para la boda. Ahora quiero tener mi noche de unión contigo de una maldita vez—confesó, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza para tomarlo del cabello y obligarlo a besarla con profundidad.

Todomatsu, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, se ruborizó al verlos y desvió la mirada, sobre todo cuando notó como las manos del guardia viajaban a la cintura de la princesa.

Las manos de Osomatsu aplaudiendo suavemente los hicieron dejar de devorarse.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿podríamos bajar un poco la temperatura? Yo aún no tengo a mi amante a mi lado y me estoy preguntando por qué—dijo, dirigiendo sus ojos directo al sirviente de Todoko que enrojeció más que antes.

—L-Lo siento su alteza—musitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después adentrarse al cuarto. Lucía tímido, tenso y nervioso, pero todas esas emociones parecieron aflojarse de su ser en cuanto el príncipe lo agarró de la cintura y lo apretó contra él para besarlo con hambre.

Todomatsu sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, sobre todo al sentir que lo presionaba contra su silueta perfecta y al recordar que tanto Todoko como Karamatsu aún miraban. Para su fortuna, Osomatsu siempre era tan apasionado al momento de sus besos que no calculaba bien su aire y debía separarse pronto, dejándolo respirar también.

—Ahhh… mucho mejor—saboreó las palabras, relamiéndose mientras veía con satisfacción a Todomatsu aún en sus brazos. Sintió una pizca de excitación recorrer su espina dorsal en cuanto vio como parte de su saliva había quedado en las comisuras de sus labios.

—A-Ah…no haga eso… tan de repente…—susurró Todomatsu, separándose despacio para limpiar su boca con su manga. Todoko sonrió al ver la escena.

—Te quejas de mí por mi impaciencia y acabas de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a mi sirviente—comentó, mirando divertida a Osomatsu quien se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi culpa que tu sirviente sea tan apetecible—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y ese fue el instante perfecto para que la mirada miel cambiara.

—Llegas a hacerle daño a Todomatsu y te juro que…

—Que me castrarás, me golpearás, me destriparás y que luego sí, me matarás. Lo sé muy bien. Me lo repites desde que nos encontraste en el granero de tu reino. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Antes del casamiento, Osomatsu y Todoko no se conocían y sus padres habían organizado una visita para que lo hicieran, luego de haber acordado el matrimonio. Ni siquiera les habían comunicado la decisión, porque les gustara o no iban a tener que hacerlo por ambos reinos. Luego de tantas guerras, ya no podían hacer nada más que desear y ejercer la paz o de lo contrario ambos territorios quedarían reducidos a la nada misma.

Por eso prefirieron que se conocieran sin sospechar sus intenciones y que el rencor ni el disgusto por conocer su destino no lograran crear influencias entre ellos.

Así fue como el príncipe Osomatsu viajó al reino vecino para conocer a la princesa Todoko, escoltado por su guardia personal y como Todomatsu la preparó para causar la mejor impresión en su llegada. Aunque no fueran a comprometerse, la princesa debía lucir hermosa para cualquier hombre que llegara de otro reino.

Nadie se esperaba que al encontrarse en el salón principal del castillo los flechazos fueran recíprocos… pero cruzados.

Porque los ojos azules de Karamatsu ahogaron a Todoko en ellos con su intensidad y las trenzas de ella cautivaron al guardia, queriendo deshacerlas en el más vil de los sentidos, apretando el cuerpo de su dueña con pasión.

Y porque los pequeños labios de Todomatsu hicieron que el corazón de Osomatsu los deseara con solo verlos y la perfecta silueta de éste último provocó que las mejillas del menor se sonrojaran.

Lástima que incluso, aunque no estuvieran comprometidos, un guardia jamás podría andar con una princesa y un sirviente jamás podría andar con un príncipe.

O al menos eso establecía la sociedad.

Pero sus corazones iban contra la corriente.

Y aunque Todoko intentó no ceder a sus deseos, intentó seguir siendo la princesa buena que siempre le habían enseñado a ser, no pudo.

¿Cómo iba a poder, teniendo esos ojos azul intenso que la devoraban en cada mirada?

Ni siquiera cuando él dejaba de verla lograba volver a sus cabales, soñando despierta y dormida con ellos.

Querían que la miraran, que la observaran con la intensidad de un millón de soles de ser posible, que no solo la desnudaran con la mirada y que sus ropas fueran retiradas por las manos de su dueño de una maldita vez.

Que poseyera su cuerpo, que se hicieran uno y quedarse así para siempre.

Se había enamorado del guardia del príncipe.

Y la culpa la corroía por dentro.

O al menos lo hizo hasta que una tarde, en la que ambos habían decidido salir a pasear y las cosas se les había ido de las manos, buscando más de cada cuerpo, queriendo refugiarse de las miradas juiciosas en el granero, protegidos por sus cuatro paredes, encontraron a Osomatsu y a Todomatsu durmiendo juntos. Desnudos. Utilizando el heno como colchón y sus ropas como frazadas.

Desde ese día todo quedó paulatinamente sellado.

" _Yo me casaré con Todoko o mejor dicho, fingiré hacerlo y tú serás quien pase tiempo con ella, Karamatsu. Y tú, Todoko, traerás a Todomatsu a mi castillo y lo dejarás conmigo siempre que te vayas con Karamatsu. Mi guardia será tuyo y tu sirviente será mío"_

Todoko asintió, estrechando su mano.

Y el juego de la actuación comenzó.

Así fue como llegaron a esa situación.

—Hm—Todoko se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa como ella sola y miró aún con desconfianza a su marido—. Que bueno que recuerdes mis amenazas.

—Son bastante severas como para olvidarlas, ¿no crees? Pero creo que ya es momento de confiar en mí. Soy tu esposo, después de todo—dijo, jactándose de ello para luego reír por el gruñido de Karamatsu.

—No te pases, Osomatsu—advirtió, levantando una ceja mientras le sonreía. Osomatsu le sacó la lengua para después volver a rodear la cintura de su amante con uno de sus brazos, habiéndola soltado antes.

—Pero si no estoy diciendo nada que no sea ver…—Estaba por decir cuando un pequeño golpecito en su pecho le hizo bajar la cabeza. Todomatsu le acababa de pegar despacio para llamar su atención, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

—Deje de molestarlos… Estaba quejándose de que no estaba con usted y ahora que lo estoy me ignora como si nada… —dijo, sintiendo que sus mejillas intensificaban su color carmesí en cuanto el príncipe le sonrió.

—Es cierto, es cierto. Cuando tu novio tiene razón, tiene razón—comentó, encogiéndose de hombros para después besarle la frente, luego no tardó en soltarlo y en caminar hacia la otra pareja, parándose delante de su guardia—. Karamatsu, vas a quedarte con Todoko en la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? Pero, Osomatsu…

—¿Qué creías, tonto? ¿Qué podrías irte a otro lado del castillo como si nada? Es mi noche de bodas, ¿recuerdas? La habitación tiene que estar ocupada y en lo posible deben oírse sonidos de placer, así que si en serio ustedes aún no han tenido sexo, les recomiendo que…

—¡Osomatsu!—Lo interrumpió Karamatsu, frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba de forma protectora a Todoko en sus brazos—. Sabes que no me gusta que te refieras de ese modo a ella.

Osomatsu rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien. No diré más al respecto y no me importa realmente lo que hagan, pero necesito que se queden aquí. Yo llevaré a Todomatsu a otro lugar, ¿está bien?

—¿Y si alguien te ve?—preguntó Todoko preocupada, después de todo su sirviente podía sufrir las consecuencias al ser encontrado con el príncipe "robándole tiempo de calidad con su esposa"

—No te preocupes. Conozco todos los atajos del castillo para escabullirme cuan rata—presumió orgulloso, recordando sus tiempos de adolescente, huyendo de los deberes reales. Todoko frunció el ceño.

—Oye, Todomatsu no es ninguna rata—Se quejó, haciendo que Osomatsu la mirara molesto.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Me refería a mí. Jamás le diría así a mi novio—dijo, terminando por voltear con el sirviente que estaba mucho más rojo que antes. Aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño tan expresivas—. Vamos, Totty—Lo llamó con ese apodo reciente, tomando su mano para sacarlo de su estado de perplejidad, consiguiéndolo al instante.

Todoko y Karamatsu observaron como se escapaban antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolos a solas y encerrados.

Se miraron y entonces la timidez pareció brotar de sus interiores, pero el guardia decidió que no podían dejar las cosas así. Siempre había sido Todoko la primera en dar la iniciativa, era momento de compensarle cada una de esas veces luciéndose en la cama.

—Creo que nuestra noche por fin llegó—susurró a su oído, surcando con besos su cuello antes de tomarla en brazos y recostarla en el colchón. Todoko se encogió en su lugar, pero le sonrió.

—Sé gentil conmigo…

Karamatsu le respondió con un dulce beso.

—¿A dónde vamos, alteza?—preguntó Todomatsu, bajando los escalones de esa larga escalera con cuidado. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la iluminación tenue gracias a las luces de las paredes.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar mágico—dijo, apretando con suavidad su mano que mantenía entrelazada a la suya para que no se cayera en la bajada—.Y por ahora no hables. Tu voz rebota en las paredes y hay más posibilidades de que nos encuentren…

Todomatsu asintió con la cabeza, aunque el príncipe no lo viera y obedeció, guardando silencio hasta que pudieron salir al exterior.

El cálido aire de la noche de verano le rozó la cara y Todomatsu respiró profundo.

—Ahhh, que agradable…

Osomatsu sonrió al oírlo, pero en vez de responderle miró hacia arriba, en dirección a la única ventana que poseía la alcoba en la que habían dejado a la otra pareja. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más al ver que habían apagado la luz.

—Parece ser que prefieren la intimidad de la oscuridad—comentó, sacándole una expresión de confusión a Todomatsu que ignoró para volver a tomar su mano que había soltado en cuanto salieron—. Bueno, es momento de centrarme en ti—dijo, dedicándole una dulce mirada que hizo latir fuerte su corazón.

—¿Centrarse en…? ¡Ah!—exclamó en cuanto el príncipe tironeó de su mano, adentrándolo a las profundidades del jardín. El aroma intenso de las rosas nocturnas lo embriagó y le hizo cerrar los ojos en señal de relajación—. Que dulce…—susurró, provocando que Osomatsu se detuviera y como consecuencia volviera a separar los párpados, mirándolo—¿Sucede algo, alteza?

Los orbes rubí del mayor lo miraban con fijeza. Lo contemplaban con una firmeza tan intensa que sentía que iban a desnudarlo, aún si su dueño no usaba sus manos.

Solo Osomatsu provocaba esas cosas en él.

—¿Sabes, Todomatsu? Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que nos conocimos.

El menor se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, pero no tardó en entristecer su expresión.

—Ya sé lo que va a decirme…—dijo en voz baja, abrazándose a sí mismo con lentitud. Pese a la noche veraniega, la brisa parecía haberse vuelto fría y le lastimaba la piel. Lo único cálido que apareció en su ser fueron las lágrimas que se le acumularon en sus ojos.

—¿Todomatsu…?—preguntó Osomatsu confundido, sin entender que estaba pasando.

—No hace falta que me lo explique. Sé que un príncipe como usted jamás podría estar en una relación seria con un plebeyo como yo. Que lo que pasó en el castillo de la princesa solo fue un descuido, porque si bien pueden gustarle los hombres, jamás se permitiría estar con alguien como yo. La princesa Todoko me rescató de ser ejecutado por ladrón, pero creo que se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas de haberlo permitido. Que usted ahora va a dejarme en claro como son las cosas. Que seguramente ya ha pensado en conseguir un compañero de vida más digno, más apto, como un duque, un conde o incluso otro príncipe… Pero no se entristezca—La voz no se le había quebrado en ningún instante, pese a que su corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos dentro de su pecho. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el pasto debajo de sus pies. Lo estaba pisando tal como pisaba su autoestima y sus propias esperanzas—. Yo entiendo su decisión e incluso la apoyo… porque yo tampoco estaría nunca con alguien como yo. Yo no…

Unas manos acunaron sus mejillas húmedas y las acariciaron un instante antes de acercarlo a su rostro para acunar sus labios en los suyos.

Un beso dulce, tierno, como ninguno que se hubieran dado antes. Osomatsu lo acarició tanto con las manos como con la boca y con su lengua, acunando a la vez su cintura entre sus manos.

Se mantuvo en esa posición, pegado a él por varios minutos. Llegó a pedirle permiso para entrar en su boca con su lengua, pero a diferencia de los besos llenos de deseo y hambre que solía darle en el castillo de Todoko, éste era sutil y más erótico.

Todomatsu gimió y eso fue el detonante para que sus bocas se separaran.

Y lo que el sirviente encontró fueron dos rubíes mirándolo con seriedad, pero a la vez brillantes por lo que acababan de compartir.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas de ti nunca más, ¿entendiste? Será una orden de ser necesario… solo no las vuelvas a decir. No me gusta que te expreses así de ti mismo—regañó, acercándose a su frente para besarla, aprovechando la diferencia de altura. Eso también era beneficio de que Todomatsu fuera más joven que él.

—P-Pero su alteza…—musitó, levantando la mirada para verlo con timidez y a la vez admiración.

¿Cómo no admirar a ese hombre? Y no porque fuese un príncipe precisamente, sino por como lo trataba aunque supiera de su horrible y asqueroso pasado.

Había tenido que vender su cuerpo por un par de monedas con tal de sobrevivir en la calle, luego de que sus padres hubiesen sido asesinados en una de las tantas batallas de la guerra. Precisamente en un saqueo de su pequeño pueblo. Él había logrado sobrevivir por su tamaño, escondiéndose en un armario del que pudo salir de milagro en cuanto incendiaron su hogar, reduciéndolo a cenizas… como todos los demás.

Su pueblo dejó de existir… y su integridad como ser humano también.

Se prostituyó hasta que decidió que no soportaría más esos tratos. Le habían robado su inocencia desde la muerte de sus padres y su pueblo entero, pero habían profanado su cuerpo desde la temprana edad de diez años y a los quince no quiso más.

 _No pudo más._

Y así fue como comenzó a robar.

A veces aún sentía arcadas al seducir a los dueños viejos de los puestos ambulantes, pero su cuerpo era la mejor arma que tenía para despistarlos y poder robarles un par de monedas. De vez en cuando optaba por robar comida.

Cualquier cosa le servía, siempre y cuando no lo atraparan para ejecutarlo.

Y un mediodía lo hicieron.

Era invierno, los días eran cortos y él debía apurarse en conseguir sus cosas antes de que cayera la noche pues todo se volvía más peligroso en las calles en esas fechas.

Gracias a su apuro y a sus nervios por escapar del momento de la luna en el cielo tuvo un descuido muy grande: **dudar.**

Y esos tres segundos de vacilación fueron suficientes para que lo agarraran del tobillo y lo tiraran del muro para capturarlo.

Lo ejecutarían al amanecer. Ni siquiera le había sido concedido el derecho a juicio.

Un sucio y pobre ladrón no merecía nada.

Todomatsu llegó a pensar que lo mejor sería haber muerto junto a sus padres… y lo triste fue que lo siguió pensando incluso a la mañana siguiente, cuando su vida fue salvada por la princesa del reino.

Había tenido mucha suerte de que ella pasara montada en su caballo blanco, escoltada por sus guardias y hubiera visto la preparación de la ejecución.

" _Liberen a ese joven ahora, ¡es una orden!"_

Lo había adoptado. Lo había llevado con ella a su castillo. Lo había aseado y dado ropa nueva. Le había dado comida. Le había dado un cuarto.

Le dio todo, incluso habiendo tenido que discutir con sus padres que no podían entender como su hijita había sido capaz de meter a un pordiosero en su castillo. Pero si algo se decía de la princesa Todoko era de su capacidad de resistencia en las discusiones y lo bien que las ganaba gracias a ella.

Así fue como Todomatsu se convirtió en su leal sirviente.

Le debía la vida, por eso le juró fidelidad eterna.

Su entrenamiento fue arduo, muchos estudios y modales que aprender, pero recordaba la sonrisa de la princesa y eso le hacia recuperar fuerzas. Quería ser un buen sirviente para ella.

La veía como una diosa, pero jamás con tintes románticos. Ellos eran más que eso. Se habían escogido como familia.

Y eso mismo le había tenido que aclarar al príncipe Osomatsu en su primer visita al castillo. No dejaba de tirar indirectas sobre si él y Todoko estaban juntos, sobre si mantenían una relación clandestina, sobre si era su amante en vez de su sirviente…

Había llegado a colmarle la paciencia al punto de besarlo con tal de que se callara… y le quedase en claro a quien deseaba.

Ese fue el comienzo del episodio del granero.

Todomatsu no tenía sexo desde los quince y en ese instante con diecinueve volvía a tocar el cielo a manos de Osomatsu. _A manos de un príncipe._

Las manos de un príncipe tocando y descubriendo sus rincones más ocultos y profundos, enseñándole sus lugares más sensibles y sus gemidos más agudos… mostrándole el calor y el sentimiento de seguridad una vez terminada la faena, permitiéndole acurrucarse en su pecho y oír el latido de su corazón.

Había sido la única vez que se habían acostado, pero Todomatsu esperaba que hubieran muchas otras. Y por eso no podía dejar de tratarlo como lo que era: un príncipe.

No quería perder su respeto ni tampoco la oportunidad.

—Pero nada, Todomatsu. Eres mi pareja, ¿crees que me gusta que te expreses así de ti? Y lo que iba a pedirte era precisamente eso: que dejaras de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Estoy a tu altura, ¿sí? No me llames alteza, llámame por mi nombre.

—¿Por su nombre…? Oh no, no puedo hacer eso, yo no…

Las manos de Osomatsu apretaron con firmeza pero suavidad los brazos ajenos, pidiéndole atención.

—Todomatsu, por favor. Eres mi novio, mi pareja… No quiero que haya una brecha tan horrible entre nosotros—pidió y el menor pudo ver en sus ojos toda la sinceridad del mundo acumulada.

Tragó saliva.

—Pero, pero es que…—Se acercó a él, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Inhaló su perfume por inercia y suspiró contra su piel, preso de su aroma. Era más adictivo que el de cualquier rosa.

—¿Es que…?—Lo animó a seguir, llevando sus manos a su cintura para acariciarla con ternura.

—Es que es un príncipe y yo no… yo no soy digno de usted…

Osomatsu suspiró con un poco de cansancio.

—Oye, entendería lo que estás diciendo si fuera, no sé, el idiota del príncipe Atsushi. Ese idiota siempre está siendo educado y sonriendo como un tonto, pero yo soy un desastre como príncipe y parece que también amante, porque no logro hacer que mi novio me trate como lo que soy: su pareja.

Las mejillas de Todomatsu enrojecieron.

—¡Disculpe, alteza…! Yo solo quiero… no quiero faltarle el respeto ni…—Una mano del mayor lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia él, pues había estado huyendo de su mirada.

—No me faltas el respeto, Todomatsu… De hecho, nada me haría más feliz que el que pronunciaras mi nombre—confesó bajo el cielo estrellado y en el preciso instante en el que una ligera y cálida brisa los acarició.

El menor se dio cuenta de que el deseo iba en serio, pues los ojos carmesí no se despegaban de su rostro, expectantes… ansiosos.

Tragó saliva otra vez.

¿Estaba bien si lo hacía? ¿Realmente estaba bien? Luego de la princesa, Osomatsu era el ser al que más amaba… a veces incluso dudaba de si de verdad estaba debajo de ella.

No quería arruinar las cosas. Quería tratarlo como tal. No quería olvidar su verdadera posición y que luego algo saliera mal.

¿Y si alguien los descubría en pleno romance? Solamente con escuchar que lo llamaran por su nombre corría el riesgo de ser ejecutado.

Pensando todas esas cosas, debatiéndose en un conflicto interno, no se dio cuenta de como los ojos de Osomatsu se entristecían. Solo se percató del cambio de actitud en cuanto deslizó su mano hacia abajo, retirándola de su mejilla.

Todomatsu entonces lo miró y encontró la sonrisa más triste que había visto en su vida.

—Ah… veo que no es posible. Lamento haberte presionado—dijo, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, dejándolo atrás—. Haremos otra cosa, ¿qué te gustaría?—preguntó haciendo como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada.

Y Todomatsu comprendió que el momento era **ahora.**

Tomó aire, tomó valentía y tomó fuerza en la voz para dejarla salir.

—¡Osomatsu!—exclamó, logrando que volviera a voltear y recibiera sus brazos rodeando su cuello para después acoger sus labios en los propios.

El príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Fue su beso más bonito.


End file.
